Ohne Dich
by Noemi Tenshi
Summary: Ne kleine Songfiction über Baku und Baku XD
1. Ohne Dich

Ohne Dich

Disclaimer: Nix meins.  
  
Warnung: Songfiction, ich werde immer unkreativer, also erwartet nicht zuviel von dieser Story. Ich hab auch nicht sonderlich lange daran gesessen.   
  
Also kein andere Anfang einfall schon wieder was neues von mir. Und schon wieder ‚ne Songfic. Eigentlich bin ich irgendwie unkreativ in letzter Zeit, aber als ich dieses Lied gehört habe überkam es mich. Und es hat sich mal wieder nicht ganz so entwickelt, wie ich es geplant hatte #drop# Und ausnahmsweise is kein Shonen Ai vorhanden (es war eigentlich geplant und man könnte auch welches hineininterpretieren... aber es kommt nicht sehr deutlich rüber... eigentlich fast gar nicht)  
Na ja auch egal. Übrigens das Lied ist von den Ärzten  
Viel Spass (warum geht das scharf s net .)

---  
  
Gemächlich schlendere ich nach Hause. Ich war mal wieder in einer Bar. Und bin schon wieder pleite. Ich sollte aufhören mein ganzes Geld für Alkohol auszugeben. Aber es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es mir unter Schweiß und Tränen verdiene (Ha! Ich Schweiß und Tränen? Nie!). Ich entwende es einfach unaufmerksamen Passanten.   
  
Was wohl mein Hikari gerade macht? Wahrscheinlich genießt er seine freien Stunden. Frei von mir. Vielleicht schläft er. Oder er fragt sich womit er das alles verdient hat - was am wahrscheinlichsten ist. Menschen wollen immer wissen warum gerade sie. Die Antwort würde doch nicht im Geringsten etwas ändern. Sie nützt ihm nichts. Und nicht das ich ihm jemals meinen Grund sagen würde. Das geht ihn gar nichts an!  
  
Ich bin am Haus angekommen und schließe leise auf. Es ertönt laute Musik und mein Hikari plärrt kräftig mit.   
  
„Wenn ich Dich sehe wird mir schlecht  
(wird mir so schlecht)  
Bei dem Gedanken an Dich  
Bekomm ich Ausschlag"  
  
Was hört dieser Idiot da?! Und dazu noch so laut. Davon bekommt man ja Kopfweh (was aber auch an den Unmengen von Alkohol liegen könnte). Im ersten Moment will ich in sein Zimmer laufen und ihn zusammenschlagen. Doch ich bin auch neugierig, was er denkt (das liegt am Alkohol!).  
  
„Bitte spring doch aus dem Fenster  
(los spring schon)  
Ich steh dann unten  
und ich freu mich auf den Aufschlag"  
  
Hah. Als ob er das jemals tun würde... Höre ich meinen Hikari denken. Von wem redet er? Von mir? Wäre aber lustig... na ja eher widerlich Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mein Hikari es lustig fände, wenn jemand zu Tode stürzt... . Was ist mit ihm nur los?!  
  
„Was haben Deine Eltern  
Der Menschheit angetan  
Warum legst Du Dich nicht  
Unter eine Straßenbahn"  
  
Genauso widerlich wie die Variante mit dem Fenster. Aber es würde den Zweck erfüllen. Und solange ich das nicht sehen, beziehungsweise aufräumen muss... Ich merke, wie meine Augenbraue in die Höhe wandert. Und da soll mal jemand behaupten, dass Hikaris unschuldig und nett und all dieses Zeug sein sollen!   
  
„Du bist nicht zu ertragen.  
Du bist so widerlich.  
Die Welt könnte so schön sein - Ohne Dich!"  
  
Wie wahr. Die Welt wäre wirklich schön ohne ihn. Warum muss mein Leben auch so verflucht sein! Ich habe es doch gesagt. Die Menschen wollen ständig wissen, warum. Das ist wirklich... grauenhaft.  
  
„Wenn Du irgendwann Geburtstag hast  
(Geburtstag)  
Bitte ich Dich sehr  
Mich einzuladen"  
  
Ich wäre die letzte Person, die er einladen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er gar nicht feiern, sondern sich nur wieder besaufen gehen... Ich wusste, dass er mich meint. Na warte Ryou! Wenn das Lied fertig ist bist du es auch!  
  
„Ich schenk Dir ein paar Schuhe aus Beton  
Die ziehst Du an  
Und dann gehen wir baden"  
  
Und wie würde ich ihn dazu bringen die Schuhe anzuziehen und baden zu gehen? Vielleicht, wenn ich behaupte, dass er mit den Schuhen Yami besiegen kann. Und dieser befindet sich im Wasser. Haha Dieser widerlicher kleiner Idiot. Was denkt er sich eigentlich?  
  
„Eine tote Qualle  
Hat in etwa Dein Niveau  
Mit der Visage wärst Du Star  
In jeder Monstershow"  
  
Na ja diese Strophe passt nicht so ganz. Außer das mit der Qualle... . Wahrscheinlich hat sie immer noch mehr Niveau wie er Und schon wieder kichert dieser Idiot als ob es keinen Morgen gibt. Na den wird er auch nicht erleben, wenn er so weiter macht!  
  
„Fahr zur Hölle   
Fall tot um  
Begreifst Du mich denn nicht  
Die Welt könnte so schön sein - Ohne Dich"  
  
Ja genau! Fall tot um. Tu mir doch wenigstens einmal einen Gefallen. Diesen Gefallen. Dann wäre ich glücklich! Tut mir Leid, Ryou aber das werde ich ganz sicher nicht tunerwidere ich. Ich spüre, wie die Angst ihn durchfährt und grinse. Wie wäre es, wenn du aus dem Fenster stürzt... so ganz aus versehen? Oder doch lieber die Sache mit der Eisenbahn? Was ist dir den lieber?  
  
Ich höre ihn aufschreien. Er versucht wegzurennen. Doch das wird ihm nichts nützten. Grinsend betrete ich sein Zimmer... .  
  
---

Sooooo hier ist Schluß #g#  
Und wie hat es euch so gefallen?   
Hinterlasst mir eure Gedanken doch einfach in einem Kommi smile  
Noemi


	2. Es ist vorbei

  
  
Warnung: Noch seltsamer als Teil 1, OOC (wie man's nimmt) und Character Death.   
  
Vorwort: Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor weiter zuschreiben, aber so im nachhinein ist mir doch die Lust gekommen und somit könnt ihr euch mit Teil 2 quälen, bwuahahaha... . #räusper# Ich meinte:  
Enjoy! 

---  
  
Yami hat mich gehört! Er wird... lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, Ryou. Mach dir nicht selber Angst (das erledigt dein Yami für dich). Ich versuche abzuhauen, doch Bakura steht plötzlich im Türrahmen. Sofort stelle ich meine Fluchtversuche ein. Es hat je eh keinen Sinn.  
  
„Plötzlich so ruhig. Was ist den los, Hikari? Vorhin warst du doch auch nicht so stumm" spottet Bakura. Antworten oder nicht antworten? Doch er lässt mir keine Zeit irgendetwas zu tun, sondern redet weiter: „Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du tust?"  
  
Also ich bin Ryou soweit ich weiß und tun sagt man nicht. Sagt unser Lehrer jedenfalls. Bakuras Blick verfinstert sich noch mehr... Hab ich das etwa LAUT gesagt? Verdammt! „Auf einmal so redefreudig?" Wer ist redefreudig. Ich oder er? Weshalb führt er einfach nicht aus, weswegen er hergekommen ist? Dann haben's wir beide hinter uns und ich kann meine Hausaufgaben machen.  
  
„Du glaubst doch nicht, das du irgendetwas machen kannst, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin" Und schon wieder kommt er mir mit glauben. Was ist sein Problem heute? „Mein Problem!? Was ist dein Problem!?" kommt sofort von meinem Yami zurück. Ist er wirklich so blind? Ich schüttele ungläubig meinen Kopf.   
  
„Du" zum ersten Mal in dieser Konversation ergreife ich das Wort.   
  
Stille.   
  
Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihn ein Wort umhauen könnte. Ist irgendwie lustig. Uh-oh vielleicht hätte ich doch nicht grinsen sollen. Der verwirrte Blick wandelt sich schon wieder in diesen Ich-will-Blut-sehen Blick... . Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.  
  
„Weißt du, Hikari..." Er macht einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich einen Schritt zurück. Er seufzt. Ist er etwa resigniert? Ich meine das hier ist Bakura! Er öffnet wieder seinen Mund. „Ich wünschte, dass du etwas einsichtiger wärst" meint er. Einsichtig? Was will er damit andeuten?   
  
„Schau mal, wie wäre es, wenn wir nicht gegeneinander arbeiten würden" Bitte? Wer ist diese Person? Wo ist Bakura? Und was meint er mit ‚gegeneinander arbeiten'? Ich meine bin ich derjenige, der umhergeht und seine Freunde bedroht, ihn für meine Zwecke missbrauche und ab und zu zum abreagieren gebrauche oder ist er das!? Und dann soll ich einsichtig sein.   
  
Wohin soll diese Diskussion eigentlich führen? Weshalb verpasst er mir nicht eine, so wie immer und die Welt ist wieder in Ordnung (für ihn... und irgendwie für mich auch). Doch er macht keine Anstalten mich zu schlagen. Stattdessen sieht er mich fragen an. Hab ich was verpasst?  
  
Er rollt mit den Augen. „Dummer Hikari. Was ist jetzt mit meinem Angebot? Ich werde es nicht noch einmal wiederholen" Angebot? Was für ein... oh. Tja, was ist mit dem Angebot. Weshalb hat er es überhaupt gemacht? Verkompliziert er die Dinge mit Absicht oder hat er nur zuviel getrunken? „Hikari..." „Warum?" unterbreche ich ihn. Im selben Moment beiße ich mir auf die Lippe. Was ist in mich gefahren? Spinn ich nun total?  
  
„Nimm das Angebot an oder lass es sein! Meine Gründe gehen dich nichts an!" Das sehe ich anders. Schließlich hat das mit mir zu tun... . „VERDAMMT!" brüllt mein Yami. Das war's mit seiner Geduld. Er holt aus und seine Faust kollidiert mit meinem Magen. Ugh. Kein schönes Gefü... . Doch der Schmerz im Magen lässt kurzzeitig nach und wird durch Schmerzen am Kopf ersetzt. Und schon wieder sind ein Haufen Gehirnzellen abgestorben. Kein Wunder, dass ich immer schlechter werde in der Schu... .  
  
„Hörst du wohl auf so unsinniges Zeug zu denken?" befiehlt Bakura unwirsch. Niemand zwingt ihn zuzuhören. „Bist du plötzlich ein Masochist oder weshalb reizt du mich absichtlich? Sonst wimmerst du doch nur" Wahr. Aber ich habe nachgedacht (was mit den rasch schwindenden Gehirnzellen immer schwerer wird). Und ich hab ehrlich gesagt genug.   
  
Ich meine, wenn schon Schläge, dann auch verdient. „Du verdienst sie auch, wenn du nichts tust. Du bist eine Beleidigung" Ach? Dann verschwinde doch. Ich werde der letzte sein, der dich vermisst. Und ich glaube kaum, dass dich irgendwer vermissen würde.   
  
„Das gleiche kann man über dich sagen Hikari" Es gab mal Leute, die sich sorgen um mich gemacht haben. Aber sie fanden mich in letzter Zeit so distanziert und seltsam. Wer wäre nicht seltsam bei dem, was ich durchgemacht habe?   
  
„...Hasst du mich so sehr?" ...ich hab mich verhört oder? „Du hast dich nicht verhört" antwortet mein Yami. Er ist wirklich blind, wie ich vorhin gesagt habe. Wer würde ihn nicht hassen!? Kaum habe ich dies gedacht fühle ich Schmerz. Unvorstellbarer Schmerz. Und ich dachte, dass ich es inzwischen gewöhnt sein sollte.  
  
Was hat er... . Ich sehe an mir runter. Einer seiner Dolche befindet sich in meinem Körper. In meinem Herzen. Kein Wunder, dass es so schmerzt.  
  
„Da du mich so hasst wirst du jetzt wohl glücklich sein. So ganz ohne mich"   
  
Diese Worte klingen bitter... oder bilde ich mir das nur ein. Könnte ja sein schließlich bin ich kurz davor zu sterben. Aber glücklich bin ich nicht.   
  
Wie soll ich glücklich sein, wenn ich tot bin?

---  
  
Das war es mal wieder von mir #smile#  
Diese ganze Geschichte hat eine recht merkwürdige Richtung angenommen.   
Nja was soll's? Lob und Kritik sind gerne gesehen smile  
Noemi


End file.
